Trauma
by Amara the Warrior
Summary: Jill has been having nightmares of sexual abuse she underwent during the outbreak at Racoon City.   Can Leon help her overcome her demons?


_**Disclaimer: This is fiction; I do not own Resident Evil. **_

_**A/N: This is a Jill/Leon pairing. I know this is a weird pairing and a little AU because they never officially met during the series. Well, I like them together, so I figured "why not?". Enjoy the one-shot! **_

She tossed and turned in her sleep. Sleep seemed to be impossible this night. She kept dreaming of her past, of all the trauma and despair. She wanted to forget it all. But the more she tried to push it out of her mind, the more it decided to stay. She had been having nightmares one right after the other. They never seemed to stay out of her mind. She was terrified to go to sleep some nights. She just wanted a peaceful night's sleep, but she feared she wasn't going to get that…

She screamed as she sat upright in her bed. Sweat was pouring off her face. She had never been so scared in all her life. What was going on? Why was she having all these nightmares?

Every nightmare was the same…she kept getting raped, over and over again. By that same man…that evil man who took away her innocence. She wanted to kill him for doing this to her. But she didn't know how to go about it.

Jill Valentine was stuck. She didn't have any way to get revenge, and revenge was what she thirsted for. Clearly, she suffered from some form of post-traumatic stress.

But revenge solved nothing.

And she was going to get nowhere with that sort of attitude. She put her head in her hands. She just wanted it to be over. She sighed. She needed some help. Maybe she should have signed up for some therapy at the hospital?

No; that would have humiliated her. She needed help but she didn't want everyone knowing she was some kind of crazy person.

She needed to go somewhere to think. She grabbed a cell phone and headed out the door. Everything seemed so much quieter outside her house. She didn't know why But she figured it had something to do with the fact that she was suffering from post-traumatic stress.

She remembered the first time she went to a Psychiatrist about her symptoms.

_"Everything is going to be okay now. You have PTSD. A lot of people have this problem. From what you told me…you were attacked during the outbreak in Raccoon City. You will be okay as long as you go to therapy and take medication. You will have the life you had before you went through that trauma."_

She wanted to believe that. Hell, she wanted to believe everything people were telling her. But for some reason…she was just having trouble.

She wanted to believe anyone, anyone at all. But she wasn't sure if such a person existed. What was the truth? She thought she knew it, but what if it were a lie? Memories could lie, that's all she knew. That's one thing the past taught her. Sometimes those things could lie, and what then.

Then she would be a laughing stock and all her friends would be gone.

The only person who had stuck by her side was Leon S. Kennedy. She had met him after the Raccoon City outbreak. He had just been signed on as a Cop. It was his first day…and his last too.

The more they talked, the more they fell in love. They were opposites. Jill was more feeling and an advocate for the rights of others and Leon was more silent and kept his feelings to himself. He appeared stronger than Jill, but that wasn't true. The fact was, they were both very strong people.

Leon walked outside "Another nightmare?" He could just read her mind!

She nodded. "Yes, they keep getting worse. I wonder what this means."

He shrugged. "Something in your mind wants you to remember what happened. Something you blocked from memory."

She shook her head. "But I don't want to remember."

He put his arm around her. "You're going to have to remember sooner or later…if you want this nightmare to end."

She nodded slowly. "I guess you're right. But the thing is…how do I remember?"

He kissed her on the lips. "That will resolve itself with time."

_What did happen to me in Raccoon City?_

_What am I trying to hide from?_

_And why I am trying to forget it?_

**A/N: Sorry this was so short. I am just practicing my writing. I will be writing a number of one-shots so keep an eye out for them :). **


End file.
